Just My Nature Saga: Demon's See, Demon's Do (Naruto Fan fiction)
by AzamiKiryu1
Summary: Sequel to just my Nature! Azami Kurosawa is beginning to cope with life as a Demon. She and her brother are growing pretty close to each other. On their way to the demon realm, they find out that there is a slight problem, so they have to take another route. Find out how Azami deals with all these matters.
1. Intro

My Name is Azami Kurosawa. I'm fourteen years and currently traveling with my brother and to my homeland.  
I had lived in the forest since I was five with my red panda friend Minichi.  
At the age of eleven , some Ninja's found me in the forest. Their names were Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai.  
They took me to their Village, Konohana, to attend the Ninja Academy.  
I Graduated from the exam and was placed in team seven with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.  
Our team captain was Kakashi Hatake.

One night I found out that I wasn't alone in my body. There was another, darker me. She talked to me and told me that I wasn't human.  
When I was twelve my body started to change, not in a puberty way. My eyes changed and that was when I found out that I had Kekkei Genkei.

On our first big mission to the land of the waves, I became one with this other me.  
She told me that if we became one, that I would find out about my past and about my true powers.

After a few months of silly missions we were assigned to the Chuunin Selection Exams.  
But I landed in the hospital when I had some brain damage because of a vision.  
When I woke up in the hospital Kakashi told me that I had a brother and that he was coming for me to take me to my homeland, which I soon found out was the demon realm.  
Also my brother told me that my parents were killed.

I miss my friends and I can't wait until I can get back. But until then, I'll train to become stronger so I can protect them.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up early in the morning, as usual. I'd gone to bed shortly before sunset, the same time as my brother.  
Yesterday we had trained pretty long, so it didn't surprise my brother that I went to bed early.

We had been traveling for two years and my body had changed into a more womanly body. And that wasn't the only thing that had changed. My canine teeth had grown sharper and longer and the panda ears on my head got a bit bigger.

I made a sandwich and plopped down in front of the hotel TV. My brother hated hotels. He usually slept out in the open, in an old barn or a ruined building or a large crypt. But when I asked him why we never slept in a hotel he grumbled a bit and the next day we went to an hotel.  
I didn't mind sleeping outside, not at all. But it was getting colder in the winter and it's much more comfortable inside.

The last two years had passed pretty quickly, because I'd been so busy learning about Demons.  
My brother wasn't a good teacher and didn't like repeating himself, so I had to pay attention and learn fast.

I was really strong now. I found this out when Minichi crawled under a rock one time and I could lift it with ease. If I shook hands with a human I had to be careful not to break the bones in his fingers.

The whole reason why we had to take another route to the demon realm was because there was this group of criminals after my brother.  
I didn't know why, or what he had done. But it wasn't my problem.

We'd covered a lot of distance since the day that we left. We travelled through the fire country and through the earth country and then to the wind country. We traveled for days in the desert until we found this village, Sunagure.

We arrived here a few days ago. It was a hidden ninja village, I recognized the headbands.  
The headbands reminded me of when I went to the Academy and when I was in team seven.

I thought about my friends in Konohana a lot. I used to cry allot in the night , because I missed them so much. This went on for three weeks until my brother caught me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I miss my friends."I told him.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "You'll make new friends, when we get home." He said.

My brother was a harsh and cold man. But he warmed up to me sometimes. We had grown pretty close , while traveling together. He was still not much of a talker, but he did it more than in the beginning.

My brother was still sleeping on the couch. There was only one bed and he let me sleep in it.  
I looked at his sleeping form. He looked like he could wake up any moment now.

I walked back to the kitchen and made him a sandwich as well. I sat it down on a plate in front of him. His nose twitched and his eyes shot open.  
His sense was the same as mine so he knew when I was cooking or when Minichi did something 'bad' on the bed.

He didn't like Minichi at all, my brother. He said that he didn't like animals with hair. I just ignored that fact. I'm not going to dump Minichi.  
Even thought he didn't like Minichi , he did buy him food and was pretty much nice to him all the time.

Except when Minichi did his pranks. He would run after Minichi and try to catch him, but he never succeeded.

"Good morning, Azami." He said, while yawning. "Did you make this?" He asked.

I nodded and went back to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Would you like some tea, brother?" I asked.

A faint 'yes' was heard from my brother.

Sometimes my brother reminded me of Sasuke. He would respond with 'Hmph' or 'whatever'.

"Sasuke…" How could he be doing? I knew that Kabuto, the guy with the glasses and silver hair was after him. I totally forgot to tell Kakashi when I was in the hospital.  
I shrugged it of and reminded myself of the fact that Kakashi was a strong guy, he knew how to deal with such thing.

I served the tea to my brother and sat down next to him on the couch.  
Whe were traveling for way to long. And it was all because we were being followed by some group.  
I sighed and took a sip of my tea, only to burn my lips.

"You should wait until it's colder, you know." My brother chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Which made him laugh.  
I tried to stay mad at him but I couldn't help it. So I started to laugh with him. I had to admit that it was pretty funny.

Yeah, my brother and I were growing pretty close.  
I smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

My brother was away for the night, leaving me alone in the hotel. He said he had to take care of a few things. This was the perfect opportunity to go into the village and look around a bit.

I took a bit of money and the spare key that my brother left for me. He said it was for emergencys, but i thought it would be good to take it with me know.  
I locked the door and left the hotel.

The village was made of sand, at least it looked like it was made out of sand. It was very hot outside, but thats normal for the dessert.  
There weren't allot of people outside, so i decided to walk around a bit more.

I swept my tail from left to right, I was so excited to finally go around the village. The last two years i wasn't able t go outside much, because my brother said that it would be dangerous. He told me that there are many people who do know that were demons. They would hunt us down and kill us.

I walked around some more until i came at a huge building in the middel of the city. I reconized it as the Kazekage building.  
The Kazekage was the best ninja of the whole village and everyone looked up to him, it was the same as the Hokage.

I haven't met the Kazekage yet.  
When we came into the village, he was gone and we had to state our purpose to someone else.  
I bet it's a really old and wise man, just like the Hokage.

The door of the KazeKage building openend and a redhead and a guy with cat ears left the building.  
They stopped and started to argument about something.  
This would be a good moment to ask who the Kazekage was, i was really curious.

"Good day, gentleman." I greeted, smiling.

They turned their head to me and al three of our eyes widenend.

"G-Gaara?" I breathed out.

"AZAMI!" Gaara said with his mout slightly open.

Gaara and the kitty guy had changed. They were more manly now and Gaara looked in one word : HOT! I couldn't help but blush a bit. His eyes had changed, they were more friendly now.

"Were have you been all this time?" Gaara asked.

"With my brother. I left the morning after...t-that night." I blushed even more.

Gaara noticed my uneasiness and smiled. "Want to drink something in my office?"

"Y-Your office?" I tilted my head.

Was he working in a office now? I thought he was a ninja... Or...

"I'm Kazekage now." He smiled.

"Woah! Oh i'm sorry for my rudeness." I bowed. "I would love to eat something with you, my lord."

Gaara chuckled. He didn't like the formalities, but he found it pretty funny how i acted.

"Just call me Gaara, no need for formalities." He said and he chuckled.

I felt stupid, but i didn't knew how to act in front of him. We both changed and i wasn't sure if he still felt the same about me.

He gestured me to follow him and i did. He led me through the Kazekage building and told me about the change he went through. He also told me that it was because of Naruto.  
I should have known that Naruto had such a influence on people.  
I missed Konohana with all my heart.

"Are you still listening, Azami?" Gaara asked worried.

"Oh. I must have dozed of. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Gaara smiled. "It's okay, i understand that there's a lot on your mind."

We were in lounging room right now and i took a seat on one of the very comfortable couches.  
The room smelled like oranges and frankincense, it made me feel very relaxed.  
I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent. There was also a scent of cinnamon.

I openend my eyes to see Gaara looking at me. When i looked back at him he blushed a bit.

"Y-You have become even prettier, Azami." He said, almost whispering.

This made me blush aswell. Gaara may have been an old crush of mine but i still held te same feelings for him. He was even more handsome now and his eyes were even more lively.

"I think you look very handsome aswell." I giggled nervously.

There was a silence for a few seconds, cause both of us didn't knew what to say.  
Gaara was staring at the ground, his cheeks a bit red.

"So, how is it like to be the KazeKage?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's allot of work, but its never boring." Gaara replied, while he stood up.

"You wan't something to drink?" He asked.

I nodded and he walked over to a large bar. He must have everything he wished for over here. I bet he even had a girlfriend. I felt a wave of sadness. Well i couldn't expect him to wait for me.

Gaara came back with some Lemonade and gave it to me.  
I suddenly realized how thirsty i was and drank it up in no time.

Gaara chuckled. My eyes shot up to look at him.

"So your staying with your brother here for a few days?" He asked.

I told him about me and my brother and what had happend the past few years. He didn't react weird at all. As if it was the most normal thing on the earth.  
I mean i'm a demon, come on!

I suddenly became aware that my brother must be home by now.  
He would get realy mad if i was late.

I stood up. Gaara looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Gaara, i have to go. I promise i'll be back tommorow. Okay?"

He nodded. "That okay, i understand."

He let me out of the Hokage building and waved at me while i walked back home.  
It took me a few minutes to come home. And i was right , my brother was indeed already home.

"Where were you?" He looked at me with anger.

"I was looking around town." I said, truthfull.

He nodded and pinched his nosebridge. "Your not good at folowing my orders are you. Hm, it doesn't matter , were leaving tommorow."

"Tommorow?!" I replied in shock.

That would mean that i have to break my promise to Gaara. I hate breaking promises.


	4. Chapter 3

We didn't say much, the next morning. We just gathered our stuff and checked out of the hotel.  
I was thinking how much i wanted to go back to Konohana and be with my friends. My brother could tell something was wrong with me, but he didn't bother me with questions.  
It wasn't the first time i was grouchy. He was getting used to my mood swings.

We found an abandoned building to sleep in. I found some moss and weeds which i used to make myself a bed on the floor.

I woke up early the day after and i spent the day exploring the building and the surroundings. I found out that there was a small graveyard in the backyard of the old building. The headstones were old and you couldn't see the names anymore, because of the plants and dirt.

Minichi came out of the building shortly after i discovered the graveyard and he was doing his own kind of exploring. It was kind of funny to watch and it kept my mind of me breaking the promise with Gaara.

A butterfly fluttered around and Minichi tried to catch it. The butterfly was to smart for him, tough. Minichi jumped to catch it but fel in the water of a nearby river.  
His fur was drenched and it looked so funny, that i couldn't stop laughing.

That cheered me up.

Close to the graveyard i found a old garden. There were allot of vegetables that were still good to eat. So i took them with me and filled up pan, wich i found in the old building, with water and stuck on fire.

I made some noodle-soup. My brother told me that a woman must know how to cook. So i started to learn how to cook. Not that you can call this cooking.

I took the leftovers of the vegetables and gave them to Minichi, who was realy happy with that.

My brother was happy to see that i made us some dinner. He went out occasionally and when i woke up i found myself alone. I sometimes wondered what he was doing when he went out, but i decided not to be nosy.

"Thank you for the food." He said, while smiling and he licked his lips. He sat down and inhaled the scent that came from the pan.

I still had many questions, but my brother told me to find out the answers myself. I bet he got iritated because his eye twitched when he said that.

"Are you hungry, brother?" I asked amused and i served the food in two plates i found lieing around somewhere. We ate in silence.

Towards the end, my brother wiped his mouth of with his sleeve and stood up.

"The food was good." He stated akwardly.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. When i turned my head i saw two figures that broke down the wall. I reconized them as the criminals that followed us around and the reason why we were traveling for two years now.

My brother growled and turned his head to me.

"Hide, now!" He hissed and i nodded.

I hid somewhere behind a dirty old table that was lying on the floor. It was a perfect hiding spot and i could hear what they were saying.

The intruders were both men, one of them had a orange swirly mask and black spiked hair. The other one however had long blond hair and he had blue eyes. They both wore the same cloak, it was black with red swirly clouds on it.

"We found them, Deidara Sempei!" The guy with the swirly mask shouted. His voice sounded like a 10 year old.

The blonde now known as Deidara punched the masked guy, causing him to fall over.  
These guys were not the same ones that followed us around last time.

"Shut up, Tobi. I was the one that found them first, yeah!" Deidara hissed at Tobi.

My brother wasn't amused by them and growled lowly, almost animal like.  
His teeth grew sharper and his hands looked like claws.

"D-Deidara-Sama!" Tobi hid behind Deidara, shaking slightly and he pointed at my brother.

Deidara eyed my brother and smirked. He stuck his hands in the pouches on either side of his leg and that's when i saw that he had mouth's on his hands. I felt kind of grossed out by it.  
And the most weirdest thing was, that the mouths were chewing something.

My brother took battle stance and launched forward to attack. A loud explosion followed and smoke surrounded the room. I looked over the table into the room to see what had happenend.

The explosion was caused by Deidara, because i knew my brother couldn't cause explosions like that. But the explosion didn't work on my brother and when the smoke started to fade i saw my brother holding Deidara by his throat.

He threw him out of the building and then looked at Tobi. He must have looked really scary because Tobi ran out of the building right away, screaming: "SEMPAI!"

My brother punched a nearby wall and it crumbled under the force. He was mad, very very mad.

"Pack your bags!" He shouted. "Were leaving to the demon realm RIGHT NOW!"

I didn't dare to ask questions, i was scared that if i did that he would do the same thing to me as what he did with the wall.

I knew a bit about the demon realm. Demons were ruled by the Demons Prince, who made sure their laws were enforced. He killed insane or evil Demons and kept the rest of them in line. Under the prince worked the Demon Generals, they were the ones that protected the kingdom and the prince. You had many more positions  
My brother never revealed his position. He never talked allot about himself.

Now after two years, i was finally going home.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for letting you all wait for so long. I was quit busy with other stuff :3

We crossed the dessert with a quick pace. My brother didn't cheer up, he was scolding out loud ever since our meeting with the criminals.  
Minichi had been stuck under my clothes, he couldn't take the warmth.

"We won't stop until we get there." My brother grunted. He grasped a bottle with water from his side and pushed it in my hands. "Drink it!"

My brother took out another bottle and took a large sip of water. His for head was covered in sweat and he looked exhausted.  
I was exhausted as well, but after i saw what my brother was capable of back there, i didn't dare to ask him anything right now.

I opened the bottle and drank some of the water, it was refreshing and i could feel my body cool down. Then i poured some of the water in my hand and gave it to Minichi.

After two hours straight of walking through the damned dessert, we finally arrived at the place where my brother said that the gate to the demon realm was.  
We were here before, but got attacked by some guys of a criminal organization.

There was a big pyramid in the middle of the dessert. I looked around as my brother stood still in front of the big pyramid.  
"Wait here." He told me and he began mumbling words in a language i didn't understand. He closed his eyes and his body started glowing a black color.

I could sense dark intentions in his chakra, but i shrugged it off. He was my brother for god sakes, i should trust him.

After a few minutes of waiting, i started to get bored. So i sat down close to the pyramid and pulled out Minichi.  
Minichi's eyes widened when he saw the pyramid. He shrieked and crawled back under my clothes. "Don't be scared of a pyramid. It's not alive. You Silly Panda!"  
He poked his head out of my top with his ears flat.

Suddenly the whole pyramid started shaking causing me grip a nearby palm tree for support.  
I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the shaking to stop. Luckily it did and when i open end my eyes i saw a huge gaping hole in the pyramid.

My brother had stopped with whatever he was doing and stood there smirking at me with his hands crossed.  
I giggled nervously and let go of the tree.

The hole was glowing the same black color as my brother not to long ago. I eyed it suspiciously.  
But before i could study it more, my brother dragged me through it.  
There was complete darkness, i couldn't even see my own hands.

"Brother?" I whispered.

It reminded me of when i had conversations with my darker self before we melted together. I kinda missed the conversations that we had.

"Brother?!" I tried again, but this time a bit louder.  
My voice echoed through the darkness and i suddenly felt alone. I missed my friends, i missed the funny times we had. The tears started falling down my face unto the ground.

Suddenly the floor turned white on the spot where my tear fell and i could feel my body sink.  
I didn't panic. I already experienced something similar to this. So i closed my eyes and waited for whatever was going to come.

When i didn't feel anything, i opened my eyes to find myself standing in a big hall with thousands of people. At least they looked like people. They were all sitting at huge tables with lots of food on it.

They all started clapping and cheering, the loud noise hurting my sensitive ears.  
I looked to the side to see my brother standing next to me, his face not showing the anger he felt before.

"Princes! Welcome back to your homeland!" I heard some people shout and i raised my eyebrow at my brother as if saying: "Explain please?"

He understood the hint and chuckled at my confused face. "It will all be explained soon, don't worry."

The hall was huge and it was lit by thousand candles and little lights. It looked beautiful. There were allot of stairs that went down, this place must be gigantic!

A older man with golden hat on came walking towards me. He eyed me up and down and gave me a smile. His teeth were yellow and he reeked like rotten flesh. "Welcome back, Princess. We have waited long for you arrival." He gave me a nod and turned to my brother. "I'm glad you returned safely from your journey, my king."

I gaped at this, my eyes nearly popping out. My brother a king? Didn't see that coming.

My brother ruffled my hair and told me to come with him. I obeyed and followed him through the people to the front of the hall. There were two thrones settled on a large stage. My brother sat down in one of them and he gestured me to sit in the other.

It felt weird to look down on so many people. Many of them had a head of a animal or weird eyes, they reminded me of monsters. But yet i'm one of them, i still couldn't believe it.

The old man from before stumbled on stage and faced the people.  
Everyone focused their attention on the man standing there. He must be someone important.

"Welcome, civilians of the Demon Realm. We came together today to celebrate the return of both the King and the Princess. And here they are!" He raised his arms. "Hail King Mafuyu!" He shouted.  
the crowd repeated and started cheering again.

I looked at my brother who was looking quit comfortable in his big throne. When he felt me looking at him, he smiled. "Not used to so many attention?" I shook my head.

"You could have told me." I eyed the crowd nervously. "That you were a king and i a princes."  
He bursted out laughing causing everyone to look at us. I felt my face heating up and narrowed my eyes at my brother.  
"But that would have ruined the fun, wouldn't it." He said before he stood up and walked to the front of the stage.

"Let the feast begin!" He said and everyone started eating like the wild beasts they were.

The old man that was holding a speech earlier sat down on a wooden chair next to my brother and started whispering things in his ear. I sighed, he must be a busy man.

I almost jumped out of my skin when suddenly a small table was put before me by a guy with horns on his head. He smiled and put a plate of delicious food on top of it. "Here you are Princess. You must be hungry from such a long journey."

I looked at the food and i could already feel my mouth watering. "Thank you so much." I said.  
I gave some of it at Minichi and then started to eat. It tasted delicious, though it wasn't something i've ever eaten before.  
Minichi seemed to like the food as well and he purred loudly.  
Music was playing in the background adding more to the atmosphere.

"I guess we could get used to this, right Minichi?" I smiled, Minichi nodded viciously.


	6. Chapter 5

After the feast, the old man from before gave us a tour through the castle. The place was enormous. I would get lost if the man wasn't their to guide us.

My brother couldn't come. He said he had some things to discuss, i guess not much had changed.  
But i couldn't blame him, since he was the king and all.

After a while the old man showed me to my room. It was huge, their was a big canopy bed and it even had it's own bar. There were large plants surrounding it and the whole room was lit by little laterns.

I squealed and jumped on the bed. "This is amazing." I said. My body relaxed as the texture of the silk rubbed my body.

Even Minichi had his own bed. He fell asleep right away, bet he was really tired. I could say the same though, my legs hurt and my feet had blisters everywhere.

"I'll leave you allone now, princess." The old man said while closing the door.

My head shot up, i totally forgot about him. "What about my brother? Will he be here soon?"

The old man nodded and grinned. "Don't worry princess, he'll be here after his meeting." He said and then he left.

I smiled. I wasn't able to have a good night rest since we left Sunagure and i could feel my body already giving in. My eyes got heavy and i felt sleep overtake me.

I woke up after hearing the door close, it was my brother. His lips were curved into a smile and he seemed very happy.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he sat down beside me. I nodded and stretched my back.

"Their's a training field not to far from here. If you want you can go there." He said.

My face lit up, I wanted to get stronger to protect my friends. My other me once told me that i held strong powers within. So i wanted to find out if this was true.

My brother chuckled and made me follow him, leaving Minichi in his cute little bed.

The trainingfield wasn't to long from my room, it took us five minutes.  
The room was painted red and it was lit by torches. There were many training objects to work with.

"This should do." I said with a smile. My brother leaned against the door frame and watched me with a smirk on his face.

"I'll get you in and hour or two." My brother said before he left.

After a while of intense training i took a break. I wasn't used to push my body this far, my whole body was coated in sweat.

I sat against the red wall and hissed at the cold feeling against my skin. I was determined to find this power that my other me talked about.

"I have to..protect my friends." I whispered, while closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

I openend my eyes again and suddenly the air felt a lot heavier to breath. My heart started beating faster, there was something wrong, very wrong.

I stood up and looked around, and that's when all the color drained away. The world was allot darker and the only things i could see where small spots of colour spraid through the castle. I could even see through the walls.

It took me a while to finally reconize what was going on. "My Kekkei Genkei!" I breathed out.

_"We have to get rid of her as fast as possible, i don't want her to find her true power's and the truth about our parent's."_

My eyes widenend at this, that was the voice of my brother. "No way!" I whispered as i sat back down against the wall.

"It was his thought." I said as i furrowed my eyebrows. "I have to get to the bodom of this.

After a while my brother came to get me, i didn't look the same way at him after what i heard. He kept smiling at me, but it just wasn't the same.

I almost couldn't believe it, i was trying to find a different explanation for it but it all leaded to the same.

I had to find out what the truth was.


	7. Chapter 6

Back in my room i waited until everyone was asleep. I was planning to go to my brother's room and find out what he was hiding.  
The sound in the halls was slowly fading until there was complete and utter silence.  
I looked at Minichi who was sleeping in his bed, his body heaved with his breathing. "I'll be right back Silly panda."I whispered.

I opened the door and peered into the hallway, nobody was there. I opened the door wider and pushed some chakra in my feet so it was easier to sneak through the halls without being seen.  
Luckily i knew where my brother's room was, it was at the end of the hallway.

My body pressed against the cold stones of the wall as i sneaked near the end of the hallway. I glanced nervously at the light that came from a small crack in the door of his room.  
Voices could be heard from his room, he was talking to someone. Probably some of his servants.

I looked through the crack of the door and saw that my brother was talking to the old man from earlier. I couldn't really hear what they where saying so i pushed my ear to the door.

"Does she suspect anything?" The old man asked my brother.  
"No, she doesn't. She's just as stupid as the woman that called herself my mother. Always trying to see the best in everyone."My brother snickered.

How dare he talk about her like that! My hands turned into fists as i resumed to listen.

"And what about her power's?" The old man ran his finger across a blade that was lying in the room.  
"She's still to weak. So i'm not worrying about that at all." My brother began. "She was brought to the ninja world by a servant that escaped after i killed mother and father. She doesn't have a clue about anything that goes on in the demon world let alone her real powers."  
"So you want to kill her soon?" The old man chuckled.  
"Yes, very soon." My brother replied.

My eyes widened at what i heard and i had to push my hand over my mouth to muffle a scream. I didn't want to stay in this castle for one more minute. I made my way to my room and woke up Minichi. His eyes shot open and he looked at me confused. "We have to leave Minichi! Right now!"

Minichi understood and jumped in my arms. I didn't care to take anything with me i needed to get out, alive!  
I opened my door again and ran the opposite way of my brother's room. He was the one that killed my parent's. He was the man i saw in my visions. Everything fell into place right now and i could feel my blood boil with hate.  
How could i have trusted him, i should had listened to my intuition.  
He tricked me... I started to run faster.

I ran into a room with a huge underground stream, but ther wasn't a way out. I didn't had a clue how i was going to escape.  
"Searching for the way out?" I heard a voice behind me.

My eyes widenend in shock and i could feel the blood rushing in my ears. I slowly turned around to come eye in eye with the killer of my parents, My brother.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" He said. A twisted grin was plastered across his face. "Such a bad girl."

I took a few steps back but it was no use, i was trapped. If i would take another step back i would fall into the stream and i wasn't sure were it would lead or if i would survive.

"Y-you...I-I trusted you." My voice was shaky and so were my hands and my legs.

"You shouldn't trust people so easily. Our mother and father made the same mistake." He bursted out laughing.

I felt tears welling up and i clenched my jaw together. "You killed them! You killed our parent's!" I hissed.  
My brother smiled that wicked grin of his. "Yes i did, and i regret nothing! I would have killed you too if that idiot of a servant didn't take you to the ninja world."  
I bit my lip hard to stop it from trembling, causing it to bleed. "Why? Why did you kill them."

He took a step closer. "To achieve power ofcourse, i'm king now and have my own army of demons. And soon i will take over your beloved ninja world and kill your friends too." He stated, while walking towards me slowly. "But first, i'll kill my sweet little sister."

"I hate you!" I cried, then threw a stone at him. As he ducked, i slipped and dropped into the freezing water of the stream. The current caught me instantly. By the time i bobbed to the surface, the mouth of the tunnel leading out of the room was almost upon me.

I held Minichi to my chest tightly not wanting to loose him in the strong current. I gripped a rock nearby and helt to it tightly. My brother grinned and crouched down beside the stream, were my hand was holding on to the rock.

"Isn't this nice, never thought it would be so easy to get rid of you. Good thing that your so weak!" He stood up and stamped on my finger's causing me to release my grip.

"I'll get stronger! And i will seek my revenge, you heartless monster!" I shouted as my body got taken away by the stream, out into darkness, churning madness, and the hungry belly of the unknown.


	8. Chapter 7

Darkness, everything was dark. The water was roaring like thousan lions while it spun me round and round. I clutched Minichi to my chest, he was fighting the same battle as i was. I shrieked whe a sharp rock cut into my inner tight. My one hand reached out to clutch some roots but they were to slippery to get a good grip. I swallowed the cold water that forced its way though my throath and nose, causing me to almost choke.

The current drags me against the wall - more cuts into my flesh. Tought of not making it flash through my head. "I can't die like this." I whisper, my breathing irregular.

The freezing cold water slowly numbs the pain of the cut's. Suddenly i fall down, the force of the falling water making it unable for me to find my way back up. I start panicking. 'I'm going to drown.'

My feet hit a wall and i manage to push myself upwards, the cool air hurting my lungs. I breath in deeply, my eyes heavy from the lack of energy.

A big rock hits my arm and leg and a cracking noise can be heard a sharp pain following. I open my mouth to scream but water comes rushing in filling my lungs with the wet liquid. I cough. This is it, this is the end.

I drift on my back holding Minichi on my chest, waiting for death to come. I look up and my eyes widend. "The sky!" The sun greeting me with her warmth. "I'm out!"

I breath in the fresh air and it makes me smile. I've never been so grateful for air in my entire life.  
My head hit's something hard, knocking my brain out of order - blackness again, only this time inside my head.

Consciousness returns, the roar of water can be heard but much softer than a moment ago. Slowly my eyes drift open. Im still drifting along my back. Luck or my body's natural defenses? I don't know. I don't care. I'm alive!

The current isn't strong here but my body is to tired to move. I look at Minichi who is shivering on my chest. "Its okay, buddy. We survived." I whisper, my voice sounding hoarse and it comes out in a whisper.

I hold on to Minichi and grab the side of the river. Gritting my teeth, I face the bank and force my legs up behind me. It hurts allot, but they do respond.  
I finally manage to get myself out of the water, Minichi is laying next to me, out of breath.

I roll over and half rise to my knees, then collapse. Lying face down, i turn my head, splutter and then get back on my knees. I manage to crawl a bit further away from the stream, but eventually i collapse again. My eyes closed, weeping silently into the sand.

After a while i tried it again and i manage to stand up a bit, my painful leg disagreeing with me.  
I drag my limb body further and further away, Minichi in my arm.

The sun was burning on my wet skin and it was slowing me down. I ripped my clothes apart, leaving on only the necessary.

Even a demon had it's limits and i had to sit down in the middle of the dessert. I had no strength left, not even a single morsel.  
I was finished.

I would probably get eaten by a animal or die from lack of food and water. I let my body drop to the ground and watch the sky. "Sorry Minichi, you'll have to search for a new home." I whisper, my eyes searching for Minichi.

"Don't worry Princess, i'm here for you." My eyes widen in shock when i see Minichi sitting on my chest talking to me.

"M-Minichi...?" I gasp, am i hallucinating?


	9. Chapter 8

I stare wide eyed at the red panda i thought i knew so well. "Y-You can talk!" I breathed out.

Minichi sat on my chest, his small onyx eyes never leaving mine. "Yes i can talk, Princess." He began. " I could all along, but that would blow my cover."

"Cover? What cover?" I wasn't able to register what was happening. So many things had changed in such little time, i was probably going to die here for god sakes.

The panda coughed and rubbed his nose. "I was once a demon, like you princess, your brothers servant to be exact. I saved you of your brother and took you to the ninja world.I had to change myself into a animal to make sure your brother wouldn't find us. I stayed beside you all this time, to protect you."

I managed to lift my head and smile weakly. "So you were the man that appeared in my flashback. What is you real name."

The red panda nodded and jumped from my chest. "Marcus, my name was Marcus. But i am now known as Minichi."

"Marcus.." I whispered, letting the name escape my lips. "Can you take me to the Hospital. I don't think i will be able to keep this up."

The panda's eyes widened. "Of-course, but i'll have to take on my human form. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "I need medical help...very fast." I looked at my broken leg and arm.

Suddenly a bright light started to erupt from Minichi and when i blinked and looked again, i saw a muscular man with long silver hair. He wasn't old as a matter of fact he looked only 2 years older then me, but i wasn't really sure how age worked for a demon.

He had a smooth face and yellow demon eyes, on his head were two horns and on his back two wings. He looked kind of...hot. I shook my head, _No Azami, bad girl. You must think about surviving now, not about hot servants!_

He crouched down beside me and picked me up bridal style, smiling at me in a caring manor. "Hold on tight princess, i'll take you to the hospital."

He spread his wings and took off, holding me tightly to his naked chest. His expression was worried, because of me. The wind wound itself in my hair, letting it dance around. I snuggled deeper into Minichi's chest, it was comfortable.

After a long trip, we landed and entered a village, which i soon reconised as Konohana. I gasped and looked at Minichi, searcing for answers.

He smiled embarrased. "They are possibly the best people to ask to help you.."

I raised an eyebrow at him at his half spoke truth, causing him to sweatdrop.

"And i took you here because i knew you missed it so much." He gave in.

"Thank you, Minichi." I hugged him, he tensed but hugged me back. It would be weird if he wasn't useed to me hugging him, hehe.

We finally arrived at the hospital and the nurse came running towards me as soon as she saw me.  
"Oh dear, what happened to you sweetheart." She asked.

"Her leg and her arm are broken." Minichi said.

The nurse studied my arm and my leg and gestured Minichi to carry me to a room with a hospital bed in it.  
"You can lay her down on the bed, the doctor will be here in a minute." She said and left.

Minichi sat down on my bed and changed back into the red panda i was used to. He looked at me and smiled. "I have some things i want to do, i'll be right back, princess."

"Azami, just call me Azami." I began. "And that's okay Minichi, thank you for everything."

I stroked his furr and scratched under his chin, causing him to purr. Then he hopped off the bed and escaped through the window.

I looked at the window untill Minichi was out of sight and then i leaned back on the bed. My brother Mafuyu was serious about taking over the ninja world. I still couldn't believe that i almost fell for his trap.  
"I'm going to get my revenge, no matter what!"

I looked at the ceiling for a few more minutes and then let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 9

A few more days slipped by. I was so glad to be alive, I was savoring every moment of it. My body had healed almost completely, though faint bruises lingered in certain places. My strenght had returned. I was full of energy, ready to go.

Minichi came back after one day, he said that he had a suprise for me. Which reminded me of the fact that we were back in Konohana again. Konohana... I missed this place so much.  
I wonder if Kakashi and the rest of team 7 are doing well.

"Minichi?" I asked, petting the red little panda on my lap.

He looked up, purring lightly. "Yes, Azami?"

"Is there any way to stop my brother?" I had been thinking about this allot, i did't want Konohana or any other people to get involved in my problems. He needed to get killed, forgood.

"I think there is..." He sat up. "Allow me to explain." He said.  
I nodded and grabbed the cup of tea that the nurse brought in earlier.

"Your brother is a strong man, probably the most strongest alive..." He began. "But..you are stronger then him, Azami. The only thing you have to do is find your true self deep in you heart, that will activate the power within you."

So i needed to train, it seemed logical. But when i was at the demon realm, i trained too. Not once did i feel this power Minichi spoke off.

"How do i do that, Minichi?" I asked, tilting my head.

Minichi shook his head, "I'm not sure, i guess you just have to try something."

This was the last day for me in the hospital, i had to leave around 1 pm. So thats what i did, i left and went to the nearby trainingfield. To train, ofcourse.  
I tried punching a tree for a few times and then i started kicking it. Ignoring the slight pain in my leg.

Nothing unwakened this so called power. Not even when i tried to activate my Kekkei Genkei. I dropped to the ground, panting and sweaty.

"M..inichi...i don't think this is working." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I think you have to-" Minichi suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Azami!" A voice called, behind me.

I looked at the direction where the voice came from to see Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. They all changed, they looked older. I smiled and then looked at Minichi, who purred.

Naruto ran over to me, tackling me into a bonecrushing hug. "Naruto...Cant Breath!"

He let go with a grin and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Azami-Chan. I just missed you allot." Naruto said.

Aww that was so cute, so they did miss me. "I missed you too Naru."

Kakashi and Sakura walked over, Kakashi waved and gave me a closed eyed smile. While Sakura walked up to me and gave me a soft and gentle hug.

"Welcome back." She said, smiling.


	11. Chapter 10

When i was younger and still lived in the forest, everything seemed so simple. I woke up, washed myself and after that i searched for something edible. The rest of the day i would be hanging around with my best friend Minichi. But things changed.. They changed to fast.

My life as a ninja was short, but also allot of fun. I found out that human friends are very important to have. While i was telling Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura about what happened with my brother, i got the feeling that i missed something. A piece of the puzzle.

When i told them about my feeling, Naruto immidiatly offered to help searching for the missing piece.  
Kakashi snickered at Naruto's behavior. "We should come up with a plan to stop her brother first, Naruto." He said.

That was true, we had not much time. He could be on his way right now, so we had to prepare a plan and quick. I told Kakashi about Minichi and about the power that rested deep within me. Ofcourse Kakashi offered to help me. He said that if that was going to help to stop my brother, he would gladly throw everything asside and help me.

So here we are now, on one of the most creepiest training ground in Konohana: The forest of death. Kakashi said that some powers get triggered by emotions or near death experiences. I knew he was right, i had seen it when Naruto's powers came out when Sasuke got hurt. Speaking about Sasuke..Where is he..

"Where's Sasuke, Kakashi? I haven't seen him around?" I asked.

Kakashi glanced around to see if Naruto and Sakura were still close and then looked me in the eye. "Sasuke left the village a year ago. He joined Orichimaru to gain power to avenge his clan and kill Itachi."

Woah.. I was shocked to hear this. Never thought that mister 'imanawesomeninja' would leave his friends for revenge. Maybe this was the reason why the voice i heard when i was younger told me to stay away from Sasuke.

"Are you going to convince him to come back ?" I asked.

I knew that Sasuke was important to team 7. Naruto was good friends with him and Sakura...well yeah. I giggled at the memory of Sakura chasing a annoyed Sasuke.

"Those were the good times..." I muttered mainly to myself.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well no more talking, let's get started Azami."

My expression turned serious. And we both got into battle stance. Ofcourse i hadn't been doing nothing while i was traveling with my brother. I had been training almost everyday, trying to find this so called power. I did find some new powers but not the one i needed to defeat my brother.

"You don't have time to daydream." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me and kicked me in my back.

I flew through the air and landed on all fours on the ground. "Nice kick, old man." I smirked at his hurt expression when i said that and took this as an oppurtunity to ambush him.

Moving my hands to do some handsigns, i ran at him and focused my chakra on my arms. A bright purple light started circling around them and when i was just a inch before him i dissepeared. Then i reappeared behind him and punched him in the back. This time Kakashi flew backwards, crashing into a nearby tree, which broke under the force.

Kakashi poofed away. Shit, it was a clone. I still lack to much skill. Before i knew it i was smacked face first in the dirt. Kakashi using me as a bench to read his book. I struggled beneath him, trying to get him off. But he didn't move.

"Your still too weak, Azami." He stated, not even looking up from his book.

"And your still reading that stupid book!" I shouted.

But as i said before, i knew he was right. I was too weak. And after one more round of sparring, Kakashi came up with a brilliant idea.

"How about you stay in the forest of death for a month, to train with Minichi. You told me he's a demon right?" Kakashi said.

I nodded. That was indeed a very good idea. Minichi was a demon, so he knew allot about how demons fought and so. I agreed to stay in the forest for a month. So i went home to pack my back and took everything that was neccesary to take with me. Some food and drinks, some clothes and kunai. I informed Minichi about the idea and he came with me right away.  
This was going to be a long month, but it was for the sake of destroying my brother!


	12. Chapter 11

The huge forest known as 'The Forest of Death' stretched out before me. Next to me stood Naruto, Sakura and Minichi. Minichi had taken on his demon form so it would be easier to train me. The only one who was missing, which wasn't much of a suprise, was Kakashi. He was late, as always.

About four hours had passed since i agreed to go into the forest of death for a month to train with Minichi. I still didn't know very much about the way Minichi was going to train me, but i trusted him. Time was ticking and i could feel the pressure, it drove me nuts.

While Naruto and Sakura muttered on about my training and about Minichi being a demon, Kakashi appeared, who gave us a lazy wave. He greeted all of us, ignoring the scolding of his students, and then turned his attention to me and Minichi.

"You ready, Azami?" He asked, giving me a closed eyed smile.

"Yes," I replied.

He nodded and then looked at Minichi, who had been silent for most of the time. "I'll leave her in your hands then, Minichi." Kakashi said.

"Its an honor.." Minichi bowed and then gave me a nod. " Let's go Azami!"

"Wait!" Sakura stopped me. "Here." She gave me a small box with a pink ribbon around it. I eyed it curiously, causing her to giggle.

"Eat it whenever you feel your running low on energy." Sakura smiled, giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you for everything. " I said with a big smile on my face.

Minichi turned and gestured me to follow him. "We got to go!"  
I nodded and waved goodbye to my friends, then followed Minichi into the dark forest.

After a while of walking we ended up at a small river. The sun could get through on this spot and its light reflected into the water. Minichi sat down with his back against a rock and tapped the spot next to him with his hand.

"Its true that demons train in a different way then humans," Minichi began as i sat down next to him. "They use Chakra, but are able to use in a much more defined way."

"Yes, i know that. I found that out when i was training back when we had our first mission." I stated.

"Your Chakra, it's purple right?" Minichi asked.

I nodded, ever since i forged together with my other self, i was able to use my chakra in a whole different way. I also found out that it was purple and that my body didn't feel drained after using lots of it.

"Your Chakra is strong, but it's still useless. You won't be able to find your powers unless you have a good Chakra control."

"Then what should i do ?" I asked, "We don't have a lot of time!"

Minichi chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, princess. I'll teach you in a short time. "  
He stood up and walked over to the water, closing his eyes and suddenly the water started to boil. A bright light erupted from his body and the water changed form, like a snake. It curled around Minichi's body and then started floating in the air, where it suddenly changed into thousand spikes.

"See, this is one of the things you can do when you're able to use your chakra. But this is only the start, now try it."

"How?" I gasped.

"Try closing your eyes and concentrate. Just like meditating."

I nodded and stood where Minichi just was. This was not going to be easy, i could tell. My heart was pounding, i was nervous. If i couldn't destroy my brother, who else could?


End file.
